Paper Mario Adventures
Paper Mario Adventures is a T.V. show based off of the Nintendo Paper Mario series. Characters *Mario *Luigi *Princess Peach *Bowser *Goombario *Kooper *Parakarry *Watt *Lady Bow *Sushie *Lakilester *Goombella *Koops *Madame Flurrie *The Great Gonzales Junior *Vivian *Admiral Bobbrey *Ms. Mowz *Tippi *Thoreau *Boomer *Slim *Thudley *Carrie *Fleep *Cudge *Dottie *Kertsi *Huey Trivia *All the characters below Bowser are Mario's companions in the Paper Mario series. Episodes If anyone is a table geek you can edit this to be on a table. *Pilot (How It All Began): Peach holds a party for Mario and friends, while an old foe enters unceremoniously. *Search for Eldstar: Mario and pals look for Eldstar, the oldest of the Star Spirits. Peach and Bowser meet their fate at the hands of Floro Sprouts *The Puzzling Problem of the Power Stars: Mario finds the Power Stars needed to open up the portal to the Comet Observatory, but he must figure out what buttons to press and in which order in order to disable the magic blocking the stars. Peach and Bowser figure out how to cure of their brainwashed minds. *The Wrath of Dimentio: Mario and friends realize that they haven't been fighting enemies, and learn why. Peach and Bowser escape the castle and land in the middle of an enemy siege. *The Beacon of Stardust: With the power of the Power Stars, Mario and friends open up the portal to the Comet Observatory, making them one step closer to defeating Dimentio. In rage, Dimentio blocks the entrance to the 2D Cave. *Wanderers of the Galaxy: After a talk with Rosalina on where to find the Flip Star, the team gets blasted to a paper form of the Honeyhive Galaxy. *Reznors in Space: The team encounters some Reznors on the Good Egg Galaxy, and must figure out how to defeat them. *2020: A Paper Mario Galaxy: The team tries to travel to the Space Junk Galaxy, but they are sent to the Sweet Sweet Galaxy, Freezeflame Galaxy, and Boo’s Boneyard Galaxy. *Blast From the Past!: After the team finds the Flip Star in the Throwback Galaxy, Dimentio sends a comet towards them, causing the Flip Star to turn to Star Chips. *The Mushroom Cave of 2D Trials: The team returns to the Paper Mushroom Kingdom and open up the 2D Cave. They soon reach a button that can only be activated by Huey, but he states that there's a challenge below, and Mario need the Huge Rainbow Paint Star to get the Mega Paint ability for his hammer. *Return to Port Prisma: Mario and his pals return to Port Prisma, but not before a fight with Big Blooper. *Strange Happenings at Dark Bloo Inn: During a rainstorm, the team has to stay inside Dark Bloo Inn. Luigi notices something strange lurking in the shadows... *Draggadon Attack!: The team heads to Redpepper Volcano, and Draggadon attacks!!! Mario and his friends need to figure out how to stop Draggadon. TV Specials The Ten Days of March: Mario sings a song about ten days in March in the middle of Toad Town. Category:Fan TV Shows Category:Adventure TV Shows Category:Paper Mario (series) Category:TV Shows